Itachi's Nightmare
by xxToxicxLovestormxx
Summary: Just a quick, slightly depressing story of the imfamous Itachi Uchiha's death. It was a surprise, not only to Itachi, but to the whole ninja world when they found out exactly WHO killed the elder of the Uchiha brothers.


A/n: I'm currently listening to Angels by Within Temptation and I'm feeling a bit depressed, so here goes my first songfic ever. After this, I'll repost _Naruto Ask the Cast._

Disclaimer: I **DO NOT **own Naruto, nor do I own Angels- Within Temptation. The plot? Yea, why not.

Things to know before continuing:

"...Talking..."

_"...Thinking..."_

**_Song_**

M'kay, moving on...

* * *

_**Sparkling Angel**_

_**I Believe**_

**_You Are My __Savior_**

_**In My Time Of Need**_

Sakura gazed at Itachi, a small smile gracing her cherry pink lips. His eyes met hers and he raised a single, perfectly shaped eyebrow and placed a small kiss on her forehead where her Konoha headband had once been.

_**Blinded By Faith**_

_**I Couldn't't Hear**_

_**All The Whispers**_

_**They're Warning So Clear**_

"Ita-kun?"

"Hn?"

Sakura took a deep, shaky breath and turned to completely face him, scanning his face for any signs of emotion. She sighed and wrapped her arms around his narrow waist, surprising the elder Uchiha.

_**I See The Angels**_

_**I'll Lead Them To Your Door**_

_**There Is No Escape Now**_

_**No Mercy No More**_

"I'm sorry…" she whispered.

Itachi's eyes narrowed, his body became tense. "Sakura-chan…?"

_**No Remorse Cause I Still Remember**_

_**The Smile When You Tore Me Apart**_

His eyes widened a fraction as a searing pain raced up his back, then spread throughout his entire body, reaching out to his toes and fingers.

_**You Took My Heart**_

_**Deceived Me Right From The Start**_

_**You Showed Me Dreams**_

_**I Wished They'd Turn In To Real**_

Sakura let him go, her fingers unwrapping from the handle of the kunai knife embedded in Itachi's back. Itachi fell to his knees, shaking slightly as his chakra drained, releasing his sharingan. He looked up at Sakura with utter confusion; one of the many emotions the Uchiha had fought to conceal all his life until that moment.

_**You Broke A Promise**_

_**And Made Me Realize**_

_**It Was All Just A Lie**_

"Sakura…Why?" he choked out, blood slowly dripping from his back. He fought to stay in the world of the living, ignoring the black that crept up from the corners of his sight.

_**Sparkling Angel**_

_**Couldn't't See**_

_**Your Dark Intentions**_

_**Your Feelings For Me**_

Sakura's shoulders shook, and she fell to the ground. She sobbed and wrapped her arms around his neck.

_**Fallen Angel**_

_**Tell Me Why**_

_**What Is The Reason?**_

_**The Thorn In Your Eye**_

"I'm s-so sorry I-itachi!" she sobbed, holding him against her. "I h-had t-to, for S-sasuke-kun…"

_**I See The Angels**_

_**I'll Lead Them To Your Door**_

_**There Is No Escape Now**_

_**No Mercy No More**_

Itachi's onyx eyes narrowed, _'Sasuke-kun?!'_ he thought.

Sakura held him close, sobbing against his chest. "I'm so sorry…" she whispered.

_**No Remorse Cause I Still Remember**_

_**The Smile When You Tore Me Apart**_

Itachi groaned in pain as Sakura placed his dying form on the grassy ground, where a puddle of blood was slowly forming. He watched her stand and turn away from him, the cold wind swaying her long pink hair, and causing him to become even colder.

_**You Took My Heart**_

_**Deceived Me Right From The Start**_

_**You Showed Me Dreams**_

_**I Wished They'd Turn In To Real**_

Sakura turned and looked over her shoulder at Itachi, tears flowing freely from her jade eyes.

_**You Broke A Promise**_

_**And Made Me Realize**_

_**It Was All Just A Lie**_

"For Sasuke-kun…" she whispered.

Itachi blinked and she was gone. The one person he'd ever truly loved had killed him.

_**Could Have Been Forever**_

_**Now We Have Reached The End**_

_"For Sasuke-kun…"_

_**This World May Have Failed You**_

_**It Doesn't Give The Reason Why**_

_**You Could Have Chosen**_

_**A Different Path Of Life**_

Her words rang in his ears, and his pain became more so evident in his eyes than anywhere else in his body. He cursed himself for allowing his guard to fall, for becoming so close to the enemy.

_**The Smile When You Tore Me Apart**_

_**You Took My Heart**_

_**Deceived Me Right From The Start**_

_**You Showed Me Dreams**_

_**I Wished They'd Turn In To Real**_

Itachi's heart tore, shattering into a million little pieces, now he new how it felt to loose everyone you loved, how it felt to loose everything.

'_All the things we did together, all the memories. The kisses, the nights alone.'_

He realized then, it was a perfect plan, from the very start. She'd just played with his mind and tricked him into letting his guard down, just so she could kill him.

_**You Broke A Promise**_

_**And Made Me Realize**_

_**It Was All Just A Lie**_

_'I was just an obstacle in her way of getting her precious Sasuke-kun. I had to be disposed of. I should've noticed…'_

He sighed and closed his eyes, becoming limp on the cold ground. _'I loved you, Sakura-chan…'_

**_Could Have Been Foreve__r_**

_**Now We Have Reached The End**_

"It was all for Sasuke-kun, ne, Sakura-chan…?"

* * *

A/n: OK, so I killed Itachi, sue me! No don't, I haven't any money. Yeesh that was angsty…Now just clicky on the review button….GOOD READER! 


End file.
